Oritel
King Oritel is Bloom's biological father and the King of planet sparks. His wife is Mariam and his two daughters are Bloom and Daphne. Personality Profile Not much is known about him except that he cares deeply for his family. He is grateful to Mike and Vanessa for raising Bloom. History Pre-series 's made-up "memory".]] King Oritel was once the prestigious ruler of sparks until the Ancestral Witches attacked his planet. In order to prepare for the ultimate assault, he, Mariam, Hagen, Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin formed the Company of Light. He's also forged an alliance with his best friend, Erendor, seeking his help and protection against the Ancestral. However, to protect his own kingdom, Erendor betrayed him and let the Ancestral landed on sparks without a fight when the Company Of Light was away. When sparks was being destroyed, his elder daughter Daphne, to protect her sister and to prevent the witches from acquiring the Dragon Flame, sent Bloom to Earth. When the Company finally arrived, a large portion of sparks had been devastated.They then engaged with the Ancestral Witches and Valtor in combat with all their strength. Oritel, seeing his planet in ruins, thought that both his daughters had been killed and in despair and wrath he fought, defeated and imprisoned the servant of the witches, Valtor in the Omega Dimension. Just as the Company of Light were about to vanquish the Ancient Witches, they grabbed King Oritel and sucked him into Obsidian. At the last moment, Mariam transferred her spirit into Oritel's sword, which was given to him from the master smith, Hagen, and a wave of negative energy was released from the Circle of Obsidian which turned the whole of sparks into a frozen planet and sucked all the inhabitants into Obsidian, imprisoning them in stone. In Obsidian, they were trapped in stone for about sixteen to seventeen years until Bloom found them in Secret of the Lost Kingdom. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom After Bloom discovered who her parents were, she went on an epic journey to save them from the three Ancient Witches in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. She was tempted by the witches to destroy the king's sword, as well as all of Sparks' magic. A prophecy had been foretold that only a good king could pull Oritel's sword out of the stone and undo the spell that had Bloom's parents trapped. Sky proved to be that king and Bloom's parents were saved. Once Sky returned the king's sword, he released Mariam. Daphne separated herself from Bloom and proceeded to introduce the king and queen to their long lost daughter. In the end, Oritel (along with Mariam) promised that, although they were not there for the first part of her life, they promised to be there for the rest. Magic Adventure coming soon Trivia *He has a Book of Fate, a book he kept that tells the history of the Royal bloodline of sparks. *It is unknown if he is a normal human being or a wizard, but his sword is known to have extraordinary powers because it was forged using the Dragon's Flame by Hagen, the most accomplished blacksmith in the Magic Dimension. Category:royal families Category:Planet Category:Relm